


Le plus fort des ninjas de la nouvelle génération

by Lulu_folle



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Reflection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_folle/pseuds/Lulu_folle
Summary: Leurs parents sont des héros de guerre. Et le plus fort d'entre eux est Naruto. Mais, existe-t-il dans cette génération, quelqu'un capable de dépasser le vainqueur de la quatrième grande guerre ninja ?





	Le plus fort des ninjas de la nouvelle génération

Quand on parle du plus fort des ninjas de cette nouvelle génération, plusieurs noms apparaissent comme évidents. Ceux de Boruto, Sarada, Shiki et Shikadai, par exemple. En creusant un peu plus, on peut ajouter à cette liste les noms de Mitsuki, Chouchou, Brook et Inojin. Miraï aussi est souvent citée, mais comme elle est plus âgée, son cas est un peu à part. Cependant, dans cette génération, il y a un nom qui est tout le temps oublié, et c'est celui d'Himawari. Et pourtant, la plus grande des kunoichis en puissance, c'est bien elle.

Cette constatation peu sembler étonnante, mais elle est parfaitement logique. Une grande partie d'entre-vous me rétorquerai que Boruto est bien plus puissant que sa sœur. Parce qu'il ressemble à Naruto, parce qu'il a lui aussi le byakugan inscrit dans ses gènes. Parce que Sasuke l'a entraîné. Parce que son père le reconnaît comme étant un excellent ninja. Oui, Boruto est un excellent ninjas. Mais, au contraire d'Himawari, il n'est _craint_ ni par Naruto, ni par Kurama. (Depuis l'incident du jour où Naruto devint Hokage, Kurama essaye de fuir à toute vitesse dès que la fillette est dans les parages).

Si Himawari est la plus puissante des ninjas de cette nouvelle génération, elle n'en deviendra pas pour autant Hokage. Parce qu'après tout, pourquoi régner sur un village quand on peut régner sur le monde. Oui, cette histoire n'est pas ici pour comparer Himawari à ses rivaux. Elle est ici pour expliquer comment, avec un sourire, elle finira par conquérir le monde.

 

Tout d'abord, grâce à une équipe d'exception. Himawari sera entraînée par Miraï Sarutobi en personne, et ses coéquipiers auront été minutieusement choisis par son père. (Il fallait qu'ils soient de bon caractère, afin d'éviter l’apparition de dark Himawari, mais avec suffisamment de personnalité pour créer de vrais liens). Quand son frère, chunin depuis longtemps, enchaînerait les missions et les succès, Himawari débuterait dans le circuit, complètement inconnue. (Bon, pas tant, Shino l'aurait eu en tant qu'élève, et aurait bien vite compris son potentiel. Mais tout le monde a oublié son avis). Pour travailler avec elle, un Inuzuka (on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne), un brave garçon avec un fort caractère, maté en un combat par la jeune fille. Et le second, un Aburame (parce qu'on ne change toujours pas une équipe qui gagne), qui passa ses missions à acquiescer sagement quasiment toutes les propositions de sa coéquipière.

Si Boruto ressemblait indéniablement à son père (un ouragan inarrêtable, en conflit perpétuel avec le monde, aucun sens de la demi-mesure...), Himawari ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, et encore plus à sa grand-mère paternelle. Depuis ses treize ans, plus personne ne s'amuse à embêter Himawari au point de la mettre en colère. L'incident (comparé par les anciens à l'attaque de Pain sur Konoha), détruisit pas moins de quatre quartiers, réduisit à néant tout dans un rayon de vingt mètres, et envoya à l'hôpital un nombre incalculable de gens. On ne rigolait pas avec un tourbillon divin chargé de chakra senjutsu.

 

Ensuite, une fois son examen et son grade chunin passé, les choses sérieuse commenceraient pour Himawari et son équipe. Plus tard, ils seraient surnommés les rayons écarlates de Konoha, une histoire bien trop longue pour être expliquée ici. (Sachez juste qu'elle impliqua cette équipe, une énième résurgence de l'akatsuki, un nombre faramineux d'adversaire, et une quantité invraisemblable d'hémoglobine). Mais, une fois Himawari chunin, son frère, et ses amis, auraient déjà atteint le grade de jonin. Mitsuki et Inojin auraient intégré l'anbu, Brook aurait complété l'équipe de Chouchou et Shikadai et Boruto et Sarada seraient partis s'entraîner avec le père de cette dernière. Plus de trio InoShikaCho. Plus d'équipe fraternelle envahissante. Plus aucun obstacle pour empêcher Himawari de rayonner. À leur retour, Sarada et Boruto l'auraient trouvé changée. Mais, ils ne comprendraient jamais à quel point. Le monde ninja non plus.

Mais, avant ce retour de voyage, la petite équipe enchaîna les missions aux quatre coins du monde, enrichissant son réseau, développant une légende aussi impressionnante que celle qui entourait Naruto. Le septième Hokage possédait un pont à son nom. Sa fille posséda bien vite une ville. Ses compagnons et elle en sauvèrent les habitants après que des malfrats aient pris le contrôle de la cité. En revenant à Konoha, ils étaient épuisés, les tâches de sangs encore visibles sur leurs vêtements, mais ils étaient victorieux. Himawari était même plus que ça, elle était extatique. (Naruto ne le vit pas, il était déjà content de voir se princesse de retour en un seul morceau. Shino le vit, mais, on ne lui demandait jamais rien, alors il se tut).

 

Puis, un jour, Himawari atteindra le grade de jonin. Ce jour-là, ses parents et son frère en seront fiers. (Enfin, encore plus qu'avant). C'est à cette époque là, que son équipe gagnera son surnom. Susurré avec effroi par leurs cibles, clamé à gorge déployé par leurs alliés. Bien vite, les rayons écarlates de Konoha devint l'équipe la plus célèbre du monde entier. Au point que même le fils du cinquième Kazekage leur lançait un sourire appréciateur lorsqu'il les croisait. (Un exploit, au vu de la capacité d'expression du garçon). Des années après, Himawari gronda gentiment le sixième Kazekage, elle n'aimait pas cette appréciation condescendante. Shiki se le tint pour dit.

En tant que jonin, Himawari enchaîna encore plus de missions. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle commença à prendre le contrôle du monde. Elle intégra les petites nations au conseil des cinq kages. Et obtint ainsi leur soutient inconditionnel. (L'histoire dit que le conseil accepta après qu'elle leur ait fait une logorrhée de cinq _heures_ en hurlant sans jamais baisser d'un ton. Du peu qui sortit du la salle, très bien insonorisée, il y avait beaucoup de fois les mots discrimination, guerre et remâcher sa colère). Après ce coup d'éclat, Himawari ne s'arrêta pas là, avec un clin d’œil et des sourires, elle se mit les daimyos dans la poche. Le jour où Sarada remplaça Naruto au poste de Hokage (plus de quarante ans après la fin de la quatrième grande guerre ninja), Himawari commandait au monde d'un simple battement de cil.

 

Enfin, ce qui fit le succès d'Himawari, plus que sa puissance, son charisme, ses colères ou sa beauté, ce fut sa gentillesse. Tout ce pour quoi elle se battit dans sa vie, ce fut par gentillesse. Elle aida un nombre incalculable de gens et détruisit toutes les menaces. Un monde idéal, sans guerre, Pain l'avait rêvé, Himawari l'avait fait. Certains diront qu'elle n'avait fait que poursuivre l’œuvre de son père. C'est totalement faux. Naruto n'a jamais voulu la paix. En temps de paix, il n'a pas de raison d'exister, en temps de paix, son rêve n'aurait jamais existé. On peut toutefois reconnaître que son altruisme, Himawari le tient de son père. Mais, à tout médaille il y a un revers. Himawari n'a jamais cherché à détruire le monde pour le rebâtir plus pacifiquement, mais, elle a éliminé tout ce qui pouvait empêcher son rêve de se réaliser.

Quand elle se regarde dans un miroir, elle ne voit pas les criminels qu'elle a tué, ils le méritaient. Non, elle voit les gens qu'elle n'a pas pu sauver. Et c'est ce qui la pousse à avancer. En vingt ans, Himawari fit marcher le monde au pas, le sien. Mais, jamais elle n'obligea qui que ce soit. Elle se contenta toujours de donner quelques propositions en souriant. Propositions toujours acceptées et ratifiées dans la _minute_ suivant leur énonciation. Himawari n'obtint jamais aucun poste officiel. Quand on lui demandait ce qu'elle était, elle répondait qu'elle n'était qu'un simple ninja de Konoha. Sarada lui proposa de nombreuses fois le poste de hokage, les demandes en mariage furent encore plus nombreuses. Sa vie amoureuse mériterait plus que cette histoire, nous ne l'évoquerons donc pas. (Sachez juste que Kurama _aussi_ se comportait en papa poule). Mais, cette facette de sa vie fut la plus ordinaire de toute.

 

Au terme de sa vie, Himawari était la femme la plus respectée au monde. Ses enfants, puis ses petits-enfants et ses descendants continuèrent à maintenir la paix dans le monde. Mais jamais ils ne démilitarisèrent la planète. Leur ancêtre leur avait interdit. Himawari était visionnaire, elle savait qu'un jour de la vie viendrait le l'espace, et il faudrait savoir se défendre. Quand ce jour arriva, le peuple d'Himawari était prêt. Et en-dehors de quelques historiens très passionnés, le grand public ne savait pas grand chose de tout ce qui pouvait bien avoir précédé le temps d'Himawari la grande. Tout comme Naruto ne chercha pas à savoir plus loin que ce que lui déclara le sage des six chemins. Il ne sut donc jamais qu'autre chose que les humains foulât la terre avant lui. Comme le peuple d'Himawari, il n'accorda d'importance qu'à ce qui l'intéressait. C'est bien dommage, parce que c'est comme ça que l'on oublie des pans de notre histoire.

 

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai trouvé dommage que le héro soit le stupide Boruto alors que sa soeur est mille fois plus intéressante, et puissante !  
> J'espère que vous avez aimé mes réflexions sur ce personnage.  
> Kissoux !


End file.
